chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Medicine
Medicine in Arland was mostly herbal remedies and tonics that were used to assist the patient until a divine healer could be found. During the Great Silence, when all divine magic was lost from the world, Medicine was the only means of treatment for any injury and so became a treasured skill. Those with a knowledge of alchemy and herbal cures become highly valued members of the community. Treatment Commoners usually do not have access to a Cleric's services, like those who are rich or live in noble houses do, and have to rely on local healers, midwives, and their own knowledge of herbs. Wounds are often cleaned with boiling wine or treated with X or Y, both of which burn on contact. Maggots may be used if a wound is going rotten, as the maggots eat out the rotten parts. Healers also learn to stitch wounds closed and can use poultices containing mustard seeds, nettles, and bread mould to prevent infection. Leeches are also used to drain bad blood that builds up in wounds. Potions containing opiates such as the milk of poppy or other herbs are employed to dull pain. Vinegar is used to disinfect surgical instruments. Fractured limbs are immobilized using plasters until the bones are joined up. X Tea is used as contraceptive and to deal with unwanted pregnancies. A list of Medicinal Herbs: *Fire Fern *Berry Bloom *Buck Root *Dragon Weed *Meadow Bloom *Marny *Moon Drop *Shadow Thorn *Toadwort *Witch weed *Witchbane *and more A list of Alchemical Treatments: *Amber Drops A list of Marvelous Treatments: *Trolls Blood *Vensi *Unicorn's Blood Diseases & Illness Minor colds, fevers, and fluxes are rarely deadly or even seriously debilitating. Whores (not to be confused with Rose Women) often carry unpleasant poxes and venereal diseases. Though the sufferers of such diseases rarely find much sympathy, fortunately most of the symptoms are minor though embarrassing. A number of diseases can be contracted primarily during childhood. X is common but it never kills anyone under the age of ten, and once you have had it you are immune to it for the rest of your life. However, adults who did not contract it in childhood remain at risk of infection. Y is rarely fatal to children, but nearly always fatal to adults. It makes the skin grey and hard as stone and often leaves it's survivors disfigured. List of known Diseases & Illness: *Blood Fever See also: Diseases Poisons Many poisons are used throughout the whole of Arland though they are most commonly found in the human kingdoms Although many priests and healers study the histories and qualities of various poisons in addition to their healing arts, their use seems to be more widespread in the South Marches and the assassins guilds. Poisons are regarded with fear and loathing by knights and high lords alike in the society of the Marches and the Kels. Many regard them as vile weapons used only by the debauched sots of the free cities. It is also seen as a weapon of bastards and women. Of course, much of this is posturing. Animal and insect venoms such as Basilisk Venom and manticore venom are also known to be used, though they are harder to gather. Manticore Venom is particularly vicious and can be treated to make it work more slowly, causing its victim to die in slow agony. Rare poisons include X which is made from a plant found only in the Great Green Sea. It kills by closing the windpipe and therefore suffocating it's victims. It is a poison that has been used in the past to kill kings, a reason many kings now employ food-tasters. Poisons are commonly administered to victims in food or drink which can also serve to mask their taste and odor. Because of this noble kitchens are often guarded and food tasters are employed to protect their masters’ lives with their own. Even still clever poisoners manage to slip past the safeguards from time to time and at least as many nobles deaths are caused by a poisoned cup or dish as a bloodied blade, if not more so. Poison may also be delivered by coating a weapon or even through the skin. Category:Technology